1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency-locking type retractor provided with a take-up force locking mechanism, and in particular to an emergency-locking type retractor in which an emergency-locking mechanism is kept from operating when the take-up force locking mechanism is in an initial position, but is capable of operating in an emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a retractor provided with a take-up force locking mechanism having a predetermined operation range and an emergency-locking mechanism (particularly, one which senses a belt draw-out speed change above a predetermined value and locks draw-out of a belt), if the belt is drawn out when the take-up force locking mechanism is in an initial operative position and is then quickly rewound, when the take-up force locking mechanism has returned to its initial operative position, belt take-up is abruptly prevented and the great deceleration of the retractor reel causes the emergency-locking mechanism to operate. There is thus produced, in this initial operative position of the retractor a locked up condition in which the belt cannot be re-drawn out and at the same time rotation of the reel in a rewind direction becomes impossible due to operation of the take-up force locking mechanism. In such a state, the belt cannot move in any direction, which is inconvenient and unsafe.